Five Times That Characters Become Self-Aware They're In Lemon FanFics
by Mumei Mu
Summary: There are five times that the characters become self-aware they are in different kinds of lemon fanfic but they have no control over themselves. (No Lemons, despite the title)
1. Chapter 1

**I present you one of the latest story, Five Times That The Characters Become Self-Aware They Are In Lemon Fanfics! A parody one-shot series fanfic!**

**Despite the name of mouthful title, there are no lemon scenes…I repeat, NO LEMON SCENES in this story. Just some nudity. It is just a crazy idea that pops into my head and I can't help it but to make this a short story. The chapters are very very short.**

**That is a parody.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**This Time When We Ship Two Characters Together…**

* * *

It was starting to get dark when Cana Alberona left the guild's building and walk down the street until she run into Natsu Dragneel. "Hey, Natsu." She greeted him, "Heading back to guild?" She suddenly halt in her trail, causing her to glance down at her feet confusingly. Why did she just stop walking?

"Yup, I want to take some missions from the board." Natsu grinned widely, happy to be greeted by his long-time crush. "Huh?"

"What?!" Cana blinked as she looked around then at him with raised eyebrow, "You have a crush on me?"

"Crush you?" The pinkette blinked rapidly, "Why would I fight you right now?" He looked around confusingly with headscratch, "And who is this voice talking?"

"I-I don't know?" The card magician replied before she glance up and down his appearance as she lick her lip, how come she never notice how cute and sexy this hottie stud is until now? Her eyes widened in pure shock together with Natsu, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What's going on?" Natsu looked around furiously before he tried to move with few grunts, "What the hell? I can't move?! Is that some kind of magic?!" His hand grabbed her hand without any warning and both mages look down at their holding hands then slowly look up into each other's eyes. "Wh…" He uttered before his mouth move on its own, "Babe, I always love you for long time. Will you be mine?"

"Oh, me too!" Cana chirped loudly like a fangirl with widened eyes, "I love you too! Tell you what, walk me back to the dorm and then you can warm my belly up with a special magic." Her face paled, "OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAID?!"

"What special magic?" He asked confusingly before their legs move on their own, "H-Hey! What special magic?! Who is doing that to us?! COME OUT AND FIGHT US!"

"…Look!" The brunette stared up at something way above their heads and the dragon slayer look up to see a strange floating title.

"…What is Lemon Fanfic?" Natsu asked as Cana wrapped her arms around his arm, sandwiching it in between her breasts. "Um, w-why are you…?"

"IT'S NOT ME, SOMEONE IS MAKING ME DOING THAT!" Cana shouted with red face as she dry-hump him, "OH GOD, OH GOD! WHY IS A PERVERT DOING THAT TO US?!" They enter the dorm and quickly enter Cana's room in a single motion, "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID WE END UP IN HERE WITHIN FEW MINUTES?! THAT IS AT LEAST THIRTY MINUTES WALK!"

"Why am I in here?!" The puzzled pinkette asked with worries before his hands suddenly grope Cana's bust as she cupped his groin with right hand and her left hand latch onto the edge of his pant. "WHAT THE…?! WHAT ARE WE DOING?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING IS GOING ON?! IS THAT THE WEIRD TITLE WE SAW EARLY?!"

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WE'RE GONNA DO IT!" Cana cried comically, "THAT IS SO WRONG! HE HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT THE BIRD AND BEE TALK!"

"What does bird and bug have to do with that?" Natus asked with few blinks.

"SEE?!" The brunette yelled to a invisible person, "THAT IS BASICALLY A STA…" Their clothes come off with a single flick, "DON'T LOOK, NATSU!" She screamed then look down at his member, "Ooh, you're so big! I can't wait to get this hot rod up my wet pussy…" She threw herself on bed with her legs up in air, "OH GOD! THIS LINE! ARE WE IN SOME TWISTED PORNO OR WHAT?!"

"Time for me to slay the pussy!" The dragon slayer slowly approach her with erecting member with widened eyes, "WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT CATS?! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" The couples screamed out as he get into the bed with Cana and the screen fade out.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of Five Times...Self-Aware**** story!**

**Ah, don't you love it when we ship our favorite characters together then create lemon story out of that? Mmm?**

**What next pairing parody will we see in the next chapter? Who will be the next vict…Eh, I mean characters for the story? Let's find out next time!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be shipped together against their will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**That is a parody.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**This Time We Make Two Straight Characters Gay…**

* * *

Harry Potter find himself walk into a room that he have never seen in his whole life and he look so confused until he saw Ron Weasley, who look equally confused, as he sit on a chair. "Ron, what is this room? Did you teleport me here?"

"I-I don't know what is this room or how we got in here…" Ron looked around weirdly, he was minding his business and next minute he was in some unknown room until he notice something on the wall before he slowly lift his finger up to point at it. "…Harry, what does they say?"

"Um, this time we make two straight characters gay…" Harry adjusted his glass with a blink then glance up above it, "Five times that characters become self-aware they are in lemon fanfic…What?"

"Fanfic?" The redhead uttered as he glanced to Harry, "What does that me…" Their bodies suddenly stiffened as their eyes dart around, "Harry?"

"I know, I can't control my body too." The boy who lived struggled with himself.

"I have been waiting for long time, Harry." Ron bit his lower lip with a flushing blush, "I don't think I can hold my love in any longer around you." Harry stared at him with a 'wtf' face, "I-It's not me! I don't say it on purpose! Someone is…"

"Me either, my love." Harry smirked coyly, "You have been tempted me for long time and now I shall claim you as mine, Ronny." This time, Ron looked at him with his own 'wtf' look. "…What the bloody hell is going on?! Are we under some spell?"

"I-I don't know!" The redhead whispered frighteningly, "What do we do?! Call for help?!"

"Why don't you drop your pant and bend over so I can have my way with your cute little ass." The bespectacled wizard yank his zipper open to whip his member out, "Let me show you who's the master of wizards." His face become green at that, "What in the world…?"

"NO!" Ron shouted with green face before he turn around while pulling his pant down, "OH GOD! NO! NO! HARRY!" His horrific face suddenly twisted into a blushing mess with silly grin, "Ooh, I always want to be your bottom bitch since the first day I lay my eyes on your handsome face with this flowing black lockes…" His face suddenly twisted back to horrific expression with a bloodcurdling scream, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, WHO COME UP WITH THIS TWISTED SPELL!" He grabbed his buttcheeks apart, "NO!"

"LORD!" Harry screamed as he tried to fight himself with each steps he take closer to Ron, "RON, I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Both wizards screamed out together.

* * *

Somewhere in different room, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley share bloodcurdling screams together as they strip themselves down while rubbing their torso together. "DO SOMETHING, HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed, "I AM NOT GAY, I AM NOT GAY! I'M IN LOVE WITH HARRY!"

"I'M TRYING!" Hermione screamed back, "I'M TRYING!" Her eyes flicked up to the title on the wall, "WHO IN BLOODY HELL CREATE THIS PERVERTED SPELL?!" Both witches screamed together like two wizards in other room.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of Five Times...Self-Aware**** story!**

**Kyaa! Don't you love how hot and streamy it was with these people who truly deserve to be with each other as they should be? Kyaaaa!**

**What next pairing parody will we see in the next chapter? Who will be the next vict…Eh, I mean characters for the story? Let's find out next time!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be shipped together against their will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**That is a parody.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**This Time We Twisted Family Love Around…**

* * *

"W-W-W-What is going on?" Danny Fenton blinked at the sight of his mother and sister in his bedroom, "Why are you two in my room?" He glanced down at his body, "And I think I'm paralyzed."

"W-We don't know, one minute we were discussing about college and next thing we know, we're in your room." Jazz Fenton glanced around in alert until she see something on the ceiling, "…What is that up there?!"

"Twisted family love around?" Maddie Fenton read some out loud, "Lemon Fanfic? What is Fanfic?"

"It's short for fanfiction, a story that create by a fan…" The daughter explained, "But the question is why it's up on your ceiling, Danny?"

"I-I don't know, I've never seen it before…" The halfa shook his head, "…Maybe it's Ghost Writer? That would make sense if we can't control ourselves and why…"

"Hehe, why don't you let your momma show you how to have a good time?" Maddie suddenly unzipped her spandex down to reveal part of her cleavage as her children stare at her in shock, "Momma will teach you with her love…OH NO!" Her eyes widened in horror, "DANNY, JAZZ, I-I DON'T SAY IT!"

"Mom!" Jazz scowled with fist on her hip, "I should be the one to teach Danny how to make love because I'm young and boys love fresh tight pussy…" She gasped in disgust, "NO! EW! EW! EWWW! THAT IS WRONG! THAT IS SOOOO WRONG ON MANY LEVELS!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO…" Danny screamed before his mouth move on its own, "Mom, sis, don't fight! You two can show me how to pleasure a woman together, after all I have enough energy to pound your brains out!" His face become ghost white, "…No, I…I do not…"

"JACK?" Maddie shouted as her eyes darted to the door with pleading, "JACK?! WHERE ARE YOU? I THINK WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY SOME GHOST!"

"Isn't it great that we have his room soundproofed so no one can hear us screaming out in bliss?" Jazz said with a happy grin before it twist around into shocked and disgust expression, "…FUCK! NO! NO! THAT IS FUCKED UP!"

"I can't wait to welcome you two back inside me." Maddie giggled happily before she quickly shook her head, "NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THAT!" The trio took their clothes off to reveal their birthday suits then walk toward the bed.

"EW, EW, I CAN'T CLOSED MY EYES!" Danny cried out, scarred by the sight of his nude relatives. "WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS SHIT?! SOME PERVERT WITH NO ENGLISH MAJOR?!"

"I hope I'll be first to bear your child." Jazz squealed before her face become green, "NO! DON'T YOU KNOW CHILD OF INCEST WILL BE BORN WITH BIRTH DEFECT, DO YOU?! NOOOOOOOO!" The family screamed out together as the screen blacked out.

* * *

**And that end the third chapter of Five Times...Self-Aware**** story!**

**Ah, such a beautiful love of family! What a very loving family they are! Ooh, how wonderful!**

**What next pairing parody will we see in the next chapter? Who will be the next vict…Eh, I mean characters for the story? Let's find out next time!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be shipped together against their will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**That is a parody.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**This Time We Give Someone A Harem…**

* * *

"Harem?" Spider-Man raised his eyebrow at the floating title in sky as he stand on top of the roof of skyscraper, "Lemon Fanfic?" He scratched his head, "I know what fanfic is but not these words…"

"Peter." The said man turn around with a confusing blink to see a group of over hundred women, some that he know and some that he don't know.

"Um, where did you all come from, how did you know my name and who are you?" Spider-man stared at the owner of voice, revealing to be Raven from DC as she take a step forward and she look so completely confused by the whole thing like the women behind her. "Wait, how do I know your name and where you come from?" He held his hand up bafflingly, what the hell is going on here?!

"We have discussed about it and come to a decision." Raven spoke as she gestured to the group, "We will share you because we all love you more than anyone in the universe…" She paused with a blink, "What?!"

"What?!" Peter Parker stuttered before he look up to the sky, "…Did you just revealed my secret identity to the world?"

"Can I go first?" Viper step forward, "After all, I am first person to love him and I really want him to shot his sticky fluids all over me…" She dropped her jaw together with Spider-Man and everyone else, "Why am I asking and say that like I'm in some porno?!"

"Yes, go for it." All women said together before they froze with gawking expressions.

"Can someone please explain that to…" Spider-Man suddenly stand up then take his mask off, "What the…?!" He suddenly lose control of his mouth, "Well, I guess I have to accept all of you because I love each one of you equally. Let me prove it to you right here." His hand pulled his cock out of his costume, "WHAT THE HELL?! I AM NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR!"

"W-W-We know, we're in same spot here!" She-Hulk yelled back with widened eyes, licking her lip against her will along with everyone as they eying his thick rod and most of them can't wait to get his sticky fluids all over their sexy bodies. "NO, WE DON'T THINK THAT!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M GONNA HAVE SEX WITH THEM ALL?!" Peter looked up to the sky with widened eyes, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! I'M GOING TO DIE FROM THIS MUCH! I'M NOT THIS KIND OF GUY!" He turned to see all women run toward with happy expressions as their eyes hold alerting glints, trying to fight against the mysterious force. "FUCK MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

On another skyscraper, Deadpool stared at the chaos in distance before he look up to the sky as he threw his hands up. "OH COME ON! SPIDER-MAN AGAIN?! HE ALREADY HAS SOME HAREM STORIES OUT THERE! WHY CAN'T I GET MY OWN HAREM FANFIC?! I THOUGHT YOU ALL LOVE ME?!" He crossed his arms with a childish pout, "Sooo unfair."

* * *

**And that end the fourth chapter of Five Times...Self-Aware**** story!**

**Yaaay, more harem, more harem! Sharing is the best! Yaaay for harem!**

**What next pairing parody will we see in the next chapter? Who will be the next vict…Eh, I mean characters for the story? Let's find out next time!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be shipped together against their will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**That is a parody.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"NO!" Morty Smith swing his arms around in 'no' gesture, "NO!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Morty repeat his action, "NO! NO!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"I SAY NO!" He pointed to Twilight Sparkle, "THAT IS A FUCKING BESTIALITY! THAT IS FUCKING FUCKED-UP, YOU SICKO!"

"Um, what is going on?" The purple unicorn glanced around in alert, "And where are we? What kind of animal are you?" She suddenly lift her rear up in air, "Wait, why can't I control myself?!"

"FUCK YOU!" Morty screamed at the screen, "I SAID FUCKING NO!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"I agreed with this guy up there!" Misty screamed her head off as she drop her pant down in front of her pokemon, "THAT IS WAAY TOO FUCKED UP! WHO THE HELL ENJOY THIS THING?!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"No, no, no, I'm not doing this shit!" Leshawna waved her hands then pointed to Lincoln Loud and Mabel Pines, "This is clearly a little kid! What the hell is wrong with you all?!"

"What she said!" Sonic the Hedgehog agreed with a gulp, "I'm not going to jail for that!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"I-I don't want to be here!" Princess Peach looked up to the wall away from… "I don't want to know what the fuck is Scat or Vore!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"Why the fuck am I wearing a diaper and bid?!" Dick Grayson gestured at blue diaper then looked at wooden stock, "And why is there a stock here with a feather?!"

* * *

**This Time We Create…**

* * *

"WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS SHIT?!" Weiss Winter swatted the tentacles away from her, "SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THAT!"

* * *

Many screaming can be heard in the universe before a stereotypical pudgy neckbeard pop up to tip his fedora then release a very-annoying giggle, "Hehehe, I really enjoy writing these lemon stories as a fanfic author, for I am the great author ever! Heheheh! Captain Neckbeard away!" The pudgy man flew away with rainbow coming out from his ass with another annoying giggle, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

* * *

**And that end the fifth and final chapter of Five Times...Self-Aware**** story!**

**Weird Shits FTW! HEHEHEHEHE, CAPTAIN NECKBEARD AWAY!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read the story.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be shipped together against their will.**


End file.
